


love me good (turn me on, turn me in)

by eerien



Series: androids discovering feelings (for each other) [3]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Prompt Fill, Slash, Smut, Tumblr Prompt, also first time writing explicit smut, english is not my first language so proceed with caution, so please someone end my suffering and shot me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 03:38:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15134288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerien/pseuds/eerien
Summary: “I have a wonderful prompt for you. Rk900/rk800 where Connor has had a tough day, and needs some Tender Love and Care. The day may or may not consist of a major crime bust going south to gavin being a dick all day! I love your headcanons, and your blog!”RK900 comes home to a stressed and sad Connor.





	love me good (turn me on, turn me in)

**Author's Note:**

> please have in mind it was, like, my first time writing explicit smexy times, so i’m sorry if it’s lacking something or idk straight up bad ⁄(⁄ ⁄つ⁄ ⁄ ⁄~⁄ ⁄ ⁄⊂⁄ ⁄)⁄
> 
> title from ["Come & Get It" by Rochelle ft. Maydien](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CrIlv3tt6r8), wich i discovered today and listened while finishing this prompt (a.k.a from the smutty times on)
> 
> i hope you guys enjoy it????

“I’m home! Anybody there?” RK900 announced after stepping in, pausing to pet Sumo, who greeted him, then taking of his overcoat and hanging it on the coat hanger. He heard the low sound of the TV coming from the living room and frowned, why did nobody answered him? Approaching the sofa he found Connor with a frown of his own and his led a concerning hue of yellow. “Connor?” the android called again, causing the brown eyed one to blink out of his thoughts.

 

“Oh! Con, you’re home.” he said quietly, his expression sad and he was cuddling one of the couch pillows, dressed in his oversized DCPD hoodie and pajamas shorts, he seemed small and RK900’s frown deepened. The taller one rounded the sofa to sit at Connor’s feet.

 

“Are you well?” He questioned, one of his hands going to Connor’s knee in a comfort gesture. “You seem troubled.”

 

“I’m fine…” the other blatantly lied and averted his eyes back to the TV.

 

“Your stress levels are at 57%, that’s concerningly high.” Con stated, causing Connor to press his lips in a thin line. RK900 then just shut down the TV and got up. “Come here.” he asked, extending his hand to Connor, who hesitated a little to comply before doing so.

 

Con led him to their room — formerly Cole’s room, but Hank insisted that it was about time he moved on and redecorated it to accommodate Connor, after he invited the android to live with him posterior to the androids rights revolution — and maneuvered the older android so he laid down on the bed, joining him after chucking his shoes off, laying on his side so he could face Connor.

 

“You don’t want to talk about it?” RK900 prompted, starting to run his fingers through the other’s wavy hair, satisfied to register that this action reduced the other android’s stress levels, however Connor shook his head in a negative response. “That’s alright,” he lowered his hand so he could run his thumb over the apple of Connor’s cheeks. “Where’s Hank?”

 

“He’s at Jimmy’s bar.” he answered, even though he knew Con already reached this conclusion. Connor watched the other’s led flicker yellow for a short moment while he processed the information and thought what reasons must of led the Lieutenant to drinking at the bar. Questioning blue eyes landed on Connor and he bit his lower lip. “I… It’s just- I was unsuccessful today.” he finally said, his expression so sad it tugged something at Con’s artificial heart.

 

“That happens, there’s no need to beat yourself up for it.” RK900 assured, bringing the smaller one closer in his arms and landing a kiss on his forehead, already figuring out what kind of thoughts must be running on the others head. “And you don’t have to worry about becoming outdated, Kamski himself said he wasn't discontinue your model, didn't he?” the blue eyed android reminded.

 

After the android revolution, the CyberLife founder took back his control over his company and now CyberLife just produces androids parts and updates and works as a repair center in case androids get damaged — what unfortunately happened too much because of android hate.

 

“Yes, I know, but– I… Sometimes I can’t help to just feel… Useless, I don't know.” he casted his eyes down, feeling tears welling up, RK900 cupped Connor’s cheeks in his hands so he could look him in the eyes again.

 

“Hey, hey… Don’t,” he said firmly “You know that you and Lieutenant Anderson have the highest success rate of the whole DPD, don’t you?” he asked and after a few seconds Connor weakly nodded, his stress levels going down significantly. “Mistakes happen and that’s okay because there’s no such things as perfection.” RK900 leaned in to peck Connor’s lips. “Although in my eyes you are indeed perfect.” he smirked when he noticed the other’s cheeks getting warm.

 

Arms sneaked around Con’s middle and Connor went for another brief kiss. “Thank you.” he closed his eyes as he felt fingers running through his hair.

 

“There’s no need to thank me.” Con said while peppering kisses on Connor’s face, his lips slipping down to the brown eyed android’s neck. “You’re so precious,” his fingers sneaking up under the other’s hoodie, nails scratching tender skin.  “Unique and irreplaceable.” RK900 rolled them over so Connor was under him, piercing blue eyes taking in the sight of messy wavy hair, tinted cheeks and parted pinkish lips. “So adorable.”

 

“I can’t get more embarrassed than this, you know.” Connor timidly said, gasping when he felt a sharp bite on his neck. Until this day Connor was fascinated with the things that deviance brought up, from feelings to sensations, aware that there must be things he has yet to experience.

 

“It’s always fun to try.” Con smirked up to him, his hands rolling up his hoodie so he could lay kisses all over his torso, making Connor shudder. Connor’s hands going up to thread his fingers through darker hair as the other’s lips went down and down. Cool fingers hooked at the hem of his pajama pants and dragged it down along with his underwear.

 

He felt kisses and bites around his hip bones before a mouth wrapped around his semi-hard on, his fingers gripping a little harder on Con’s hair and his breath catching on his throat as codes of pleasure spiked over his programming. The other’s slick mouth slipping up and down, his penis twitching fuller and pleasured sounds escaping his parted lips, Con’s thumbs digging on the shorter’s inner thighs that started to tremble. A darker heat coiling in his gut, a gasp falling from Connor’s lips as he felt deft fingers slipping up his entrance.

 

“Con–!” he yelped as the blue eyed android wasted no time in pressing up at his pleasure plate, fingers gripping harder on darker strands and toes curling as his sensors were overwhelmed with sensations. Con finally let go of his shaft with a wet sound, climbing up to lock lips with Connor, backing up only to take off the older android’s hoodie and get rid of his own clothes, his hands closing around both of their dicks and Connor’s hands flying back to RK900’s hair, tugging and pulling as their hips moved. “I–I don’t need—…”

 

“I know,” the taller one interrupted, groaning as fingers scratched at his nape. “Just wanna make you feel good.” he dragged his teeth up Connor’s jaw and twisted his wrist, getting a sweet sound of the android under him, nibbling at his ear and his free hand going to one of the thighs that wrapped around his waist. “You’re so perfect.” Con grunted looking down at brown eyes that were darker due to programmed lust, pupils beautifully blown wide and a high blush on his cheeks that went down to his neck and chest. “So beautiful.” he praised and ground down his hips, nails clawing down his back as Connor threw back his head.

 

“But how– How about you?” Connor panted and was met with questioning blue eyes. “Is this… Good for you too?” he asked a little concerned and RK900 leaned down to kiss him, his thumb caressing the high of protruding bone of his hip and feeling Connor’s breath hitching against his mouth as he aligned the head of his cock with his entrance.

 

“Of course it is. My pleasure sensors are activated, but only watching you react to my touches is already very satisfying.” he answered before sinking into the older android under him, causing him to scrunch up his face and a moan escape from his throat.

 

Connor huffed, feeling light-headed and shutting down all the warnings that appeared before his eyes, his hands gripped the taller upper arms and his legs tightened around the other’s hips as he languidly thrusted down. He didn’t know he had so many sensors down there nor why CyberLife had programmed him with it, but it was a pleasant surprise to know him and his successor would be able to enjoy intercourse.

 

“You’re such a piece of art,” RK900 purred against his ear, pulling out so just the tip of his penis was inside before slowly pushing back in. “A true masterpiece.” he kept murmuring sweet nothings against Connor’s skin as he set a slow and deep pace and bit down on his collar bone.

 

They kept going like this for what felt like hours, cool blue eyes set on the others face, registering all the pleasured expressions Connor made, drinking in the sight and the sweet little sounds that poured from his lips; his led flickering rapidly yellow and turning orange as it was nearly going to red. Soon Con shoved his hand between the other’s legs, closing his fist around Connor’s shaft and tugging it some before his thumb pressed at its slit, causing the smaller one to shiver.

 

“Con, please…” the brown eyed one pleaded, his legs trembling around the taller hips, his eyes glossy with pleasure tears and Con groaned, his other hand gripping almost painfully on his predecessor thigh.

 

“So pretty,” he husked, picking up his speed, hitting right on his synthetic prostate. “You beg so pretty.” his nails dug on Connor’s thighs and he sucked on his neck, the other android an incoherent mess under him.

 

“Ah, yes! Please, Con, please  _ please _ –” Connor babbled, unrestrained moans slipping from his tongue, RK900 sucked Connor’s bottom lip between his to try muffle his own pleasured noises. Heat rapidly building up on their core as they approached their climaxes. “ _ Shit _ , Con–!” Connor mewled and roughly pulled on the other’s hair, bringing their faces close so he could kiss him.

 

RK900 bit Connor’s lips as he tensed under him, his tight wall of muscles closing around him, Con thrusted a few more times before he also reached his release, rolling his hips to ride out their high. Con reached up one of his hands to comb Connor’s bangs out from his forehead, looking down lovingly at him.

 

“Better?” he asked, gently caressing his face. Connor’s own hand reached up to his, securing it in place as he tilted his head to lay a kiss on RK900’s hand, intertwining their fingers, their skins peeling back to reveal carbon white.

 

“Yes, I do feel better.” he answered, biting his lower lip as he felt the taller one slip out of him, strangely feeling a little torpid after their bodily activity.

 

“So it seems sexual intercouse can also relieve androids stress, as it does to humans.” Con pointed out after laying back on the bed, wrapping his arms around Connor and pulling him close, the older android led blinking yellow before going back to blue. 

 

“You better not be planning to use this knowledge with other people.” Connor frowned- or better, pouted - and he sounded jealous, he was jealous. RK900 could feel it through their connection.

 

“Of course not. You’re the only one for me.” he sincerely said, kissing his knuckles. “There’s no need to be jealous. I had my eyes on you since the first time we kissed.” Con smiled when he felt Connor getting embarrassed.

 

“Good to know.” the other stubbornly said, nuzzling his nose on the taller’s collar bone, cuddling better against him.

 

RK900 covered them both with a blanket — not because they would feel cold but for the sake of Hank’s sanity in case the man got home and went looking for the androids — and kissed Connor good night before they both entered sleep mode for the night.

**Author's Note:**

> i srsly hope this is not as shitty as i'm thinking it is. orz  
> i'm so embarrassed lmao
> 
> idek
> 
> hmu on [tumblr](http://eeirien.tumblr.com)  
> you can buy me a [coffee](https://ko-fi.com/eirien)


End file.
